Digital video technology goes through a hybrid fusion revolution over the last decade. Digital videos are applied to many fields such as DVD player, computer, and mobile handset. Nowadays, High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is under development in combination with ISO/IEC Moving Picture Experts Group (MPEG) and ITU-T Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG). The MPEG and the VCEG create Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) for HEVC standardization.
Recently, it is possible to easily catch news on the web using a smart TV or an iPhone. Video compression is essential to all of these applications. Discrete Cosine Transform (DCT)-II is a popular compression structure and accepted as the best suboptimal transformation exhibiting the performance quite close to the optimal Karhunen-Loeve transform for MPEG 4 and H.264 standard. Discrete orthogonal transform is used for applications of signal classification and representation. Discrete signal processing of Discrete Fourier Transform (DFT) is a popular transformation for Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplexing 4th Generation (OFDM-4G) and communication. The OFDM is a key technology for next-generation mobile communication (3GPP-LTE, mobile WiMAX, IMT-Advanced) as well as wireless LAN (IEEE 802.11a, IEEE 802.11n), wireless PAN (multiband OFDM), and DFT-based broadcasting (DAB, DVB, DMB). Further, discrete wavelet transform based on Haar Wavelet Transform (HWT) is very useful in JPEG 2000 standard and signal analysis. What is needed is a method for applying the four transforms more easily.